


Точка отсчёта

by silver_autumn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 4x17, AU after the end of 4x17, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_autumn/pseuds/silver_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин решает, что ему делать дальше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Точка отсчёта

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Точка отсчёта  
> Автор: silver_autumn  
> Бета: Erynia  
> Баннер: Белый кролик  
> Пейринг: Дин Смит/Сэм Вессон  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Размер: ~ 4000 слов  
> Дисклеймер: Администрация бара не несёт ответственности за оставленное на видном месте.  
> Примечания: АУ от конца 4х17  
> Саммари: Дин решает, что ему делать дальше.  
> Фик написан на командный фест Байки из склепа-6

Стул с кожаным сиденьем неудобно давил в спину и заставлял сутулиться, склоняясь к компьютеру, подтяжки натирали плечи и мешали расслабиться, глаза болели от постоянного сидения у монитора, а в животе урчало от голода.

День у Дина не задался с самого утра.

С того момента, как он приехал в офис, припарковал машину на привычном месте, зашёл в лифт и долго смотрел на кнопку четырнадцатого этажа, забыв о том, что лифт всё ещё стоит на первом с открытыми дверями. Он не решался протянуть руку и прикоснуться к панели с пластиковыми кнопками, как будто они могли ударить его током, как будто из них могли вырваться голубые лучи и приказать ему покончить жизнь самоубийством.

Дин очнулся, только когда на него странно посмотрел вошедший в лифт практикант, неловко улыбнулся, нажал нужный этаж и крепче сжал пальцы на ремешке портфеля.

Часы показывали девять утра.

Он делал всё так же, как обычно: проверил почту и автоответчик, ответил на важные сообщения и, стиснув зубы, на все остальные, открыл вордовский документ и начал просматривать присланные ему за ночь сводки.

Компания делала вид, что ничего не произошло: что никто не втыкал себе карандаш в глотку, никто не кричал от боли на верхних этажах, никто не разбивал витрины в музее основателя и никто не находил обезглавленный труп возле лифтов. Жизнь продолжала идти своим чередом: если у всех прекрасно получалось улыбаться друг другу во время деловых ланчей и аккуратно сцеживать яд в дорогие полотняные салфетки вместо того, чтобы плеваться им в фальшивые улыбки, можно было притвориться ещё раз.

Дин умел притворяться.

Но только сегодня у него не слишком хорошо получалось.

Когда Вессон ушёл, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь, Дин сдался и застонал, уронив голову на сложенные руки. Ему хотелось взять в руки кочергу, которая так и осталась валяться в его машине после вчерашнего, и разнести вдребезги этот проклятый монитор, своим светом, казалось, высасывавший из него всю душу, стянуть с себя впивавшийся в шею галстук, ухмыльнуться в лицо своему идиоту-начальнику и свалить из этого здания, а потом вознаградить себя жирным и вредным бургером.

Вместо этого Дин потёр горящие глаза, снял пиджак, закинул его на спинку кресла и вернулся к бесконечному списку документов. Его пальцы, похоже, объявили ему войну и отказывались попадать по нужным клавишам, и простая работа занимала вдвое больше времени, чем обычно.

Дин начинал раздражаться.

Адлер, талдычащий о повышении и перспективах, тоже не доставил Дину особой радости: пришлось натягивать на лицо улыбку и кивать послушным болванчиком, как всегда. Дин вообще забыл, когда он в последний раз не подстраивался под чьи-то указы или не изображал из себя подчинённого без мозгов или требовательного босса. В колледже, наверное, когда отвлекался от курения травки и шотов виски.

Или вчера. С Вессоном.

Об этом Дин предпочитал не думать.

В животе урчало от голода, когда Адлер захлопнул за собой дверь так, что картина с мазнёй какого-то авангардиста задрожала на стене, стрелки на часах едва перевалили за полдень, и Дин сдался.

— Нахуй, — пробормотал он, стягивая галстук. — Так не пойдёт.

Дин вышел из кабинета и спустился вниз, в кафетерий, где все только начинали подтягиваться на ланч. Он поймал на себе несколько удивлённых взглядов, но не стал отвечать, молча став в короткую очередь.

— Слышал, кто-то вломился в музей вчера? — щебетала длинноногая блондинка, подававшая боссу кофе по утрам и обслуживавшая его в койке по вечерам. — Говорят, витрины разбили вдребезги. Я пробовала подняться, охранник меня не пустил. Никого не пускают.

— Да все уже знают, кто это, — отвечал ей прыщавый ботаник в очках, смотревший на неё огромными влюблёнными глазами. Кажется, Дин видел его где-то в маркетинговом отделе. — Этот идиот из техподдержки, как его там, Вессин, Вессон, не помню. Он сегодня расколошматил свою кабинку, представляешь, прямо посреди рабочего дня, какой-то железякой. Как он только её пронёс?

— Ужас какой, — испуганно охнула блондинка, и Дин подавил желание закатить глаза. — Он мне только пару дней назад с компьютером помогал. А если бы что-то случилось? Вот так работаешь бок о бок с маньяком и не знаешь.

— Кошмар, — подобострастно закивал ботаник, и Дин перестал слушать.

Идиоты. Какие же они идиоты.

Сегодня на ланч предлагали диетический салат и куриную грудку с какой-то зелёной хернёй на гарнир, и Дин только вздохнул, глядя на это недоразумение. Кафетерий постепенно заполнялся, хотя свободных столиков было ещё достаточно, и Дин просто забрал поднос с собой и вернулся в офис.

Не хватало ещё нарваться на кого-то из знакомых и принимать участие в беседе. Дин не был уверен, что сможет сдержаться и не ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость.

Он просидел остаток дня в своём кабинете, закрыв дверь и опустив жалюзи. Через пару часов после ланча он избавился от подтяжек, расстегнул воротник, закатал манжеты и надеялся, что никому не придёт в голову зайти к нему до конца дня.

На языке поселился горьковатый привкус, но это, наверное, было от странного масла, которым заправили салат в кафетерии.

Без пятнадцати пять Дин выключил компьютер и прикрыл глаза. Всё тело, казалось, затекло и болело от непрерывного сидения на одном месте, в кабинете было жарко и душно. Дин вздохнул, начиная собирать бумаги в портфель. До выходных оставалось ещё несколько дней, а там можно будет собраться с парнями и съездить за город, на озеро, сделать нормальные стейки и пропустить по пиву.

И подождать, пока какое-нибудь чудовище не утащит кого-то из них в это озеро за ногу.

Дин помотал головой, отгоняя непрошеные воспоминания.

Вчера у него в крови гулял адреналин, сегодня его защищал компьютерный голубоватый свет и постоянная работа.

Теперь эта защита исчезла.

Дин медленно, поглядывая на часы, собрал портфель, закинул в пластиковый пакет пиджак, галстук и подтяжки, дождался, пока стрелки не остановятся ровно на пяти, и вышел из кабинета.

Офис всё ещё гудел, как переполненный улей — между кабинок на нижних этажах передавались сплетни, между кабинетами на верхних летали приглашения на деловые ланчи и тим-бондинг. Дин остановился у лифта, где уже собралось несколько человек, и неловко улыбнулся.

— Насыщенный день получился, да? — внимательно посмотрел на него Дэн, который, кажется, работал в компании уже несколько лет. Дин его не помнил. Он почти никого здесь не помнил, кроме идиота-босса, как будто всё вокруг было картонными декорациями, готовыми развалиться в любую секунду. Неплохо бы.

— Конечно, — выдавил из себя кривую улыбку Дин. — А когда здесь по-другому бывает.

— Твоя правда, — кивнул Дэн.

Никогда здесь так не бывает, подумал Дин, со всей силы вжимая кнопку первого этажа в щиток. Никогда.

Он словил на себе пару странных взглядов, пока они ехали вниз, и не сразу понял, что выглядит, наверное, нелепо: растрёпанные волосы, смятая рубашка без пиджака, заляпанная пятнами от салата — он никогда себе такого не позволял.

Дину показалось, что он услышал, о чём говорили две девушки из отдела кадров в противоположном углу лифта.

— Как думаешь, он тоже свихнулся?

— Аккуратнее с ним, вдруг он тоже примется всё крушить?

— Или ткнёт в себя степлером.

Дин сжал руки в кулаки и глубоко вдохнул. Хоть какая-то польза от его неудачных попыток заняться йогой.

Он никогда не оставлял машину на офисной подземной парковке, вместо этого предпочитая платить несколько долларов в день за нормальное место на другой стороне улицы. Так у него получалось пройтись хотя бы пять минут, вдыхая запах бензина и выхлопных газов и делая вид, что в его жизни существует ещё что-то кроме офисной башни и плохо обставленной квартиры.

Иногда он и сам в это верил.

Сегодня Дин затормозил, не доходя до своей бездельницы, когда заметил знакомые растрёпанные волосы.

— Ты меня преследуешь? — поинтересовался он у Вессона, остановившегося на обочине рядом с машиной.

Тот поднял на него обиженный взгляд и показал на валяющийся рядом с ним скутер нежно-голубого цвета.

— Умер, — пожаловался он.

— Не повезло, — посочувствовал Дин.

Они замолчали, неловко переминаясь рядом друг с другом. Дин не знал, что сказать — игнорировать всё, что произошло, и поддерживать дружескую беседу всё равно не получилось бы, обсуждать события прошедших дней не хотелось, они уже всё выяснили, а больше сказать было нечего.

Разве что спросить, как Вессон вообще умудрялся ездить на этом голубом недоразумении — с его-то конечностями.

— Подвезти тебя до дома? — неожиданно сам для себя спросил Дин, щёлкая брелоком и выключая сигнализацию.

— Ты серьёзно? — спросил Вессон. Его лицо загорелось какой-то щенячьей надеждой — Дин просто не смог удержаться от сравнения.

— Давай, — кивнул он на пассажирскую дверь. — Вперёд.

— Спасибо, — частил Вессон, пристёгивая ремень. — Я так и не разобрался здесь с транспортом, всё время куда-то не туда заезжаю, а сегодня это так не в тему будет.

— Адрес давай, — усмехнулся Дин, заводя мотор.

Вессон послушно назвал район и улицу и замолчал.

— Я думал, ты уже давно свалил, — заметил Дин, когда молчание стало совсем неловким. Он хотел было включить музыку, но вспомнил, что радио с утра отозвалось душераздирающими всхрипами и умерло, так что пришлось импровизировать.

— Ага, как же, — покачал головой Вессон. — Оказывается, уйти, не заплатив, здесь не получится.

— Я слышал историю о разнесённой вдребезги кабинке. Круто выступил напоследок.

Сэм пожал плечами:

— Я не хотел.

Дин даже оторвал взгляд от дороги, чтобы проверить — тот и правда покраснел.

— Просто… как-то совсем тошно стало.

Дин молча кивнул. Сегодня он мог это понять.

— Зато знаешь, — оживился Вессон, — я уже такие истории обо мне слышал в офисе, пока ждал, ты не поверишь.

— О том, что ты серийный маньяк, втыкающий прекрасным блондинкам карандаши в их лебяжьи шеи? — поинтересовался Дин, разгоняясь до сорока миль.

— Откуда знаешь? — деланно возмутился Вессон.

Дин едва заметно улыбнулся.

У них вполне успешно получалось игнорировать слона в машине (и призраков в здании – Дина тянуло на несмешные шутки) до тех пор, пока они не остановились у дома Вессона.

— Мда, — присвистнул Дин, высунувшись из машины.

Старое кирпичное здание выглядело обветшалым, а деревянные оконные рамы местами прогнили. Дин знал такие места: в крохотных квартирках внутри всегда было холодно и тесно, трубы в стенах протекали, а любой чих отдавался эхом по всему зданию.

— Отвали, — Вессон открыл дверь. — Не все зарабатывают на роскошные пентхаусы, знаешь ли.

Дину пожал плечами.

Ему не было стыдно. Вот совсем.

— Ладно, удачи тебе, что ли, — постучал по рулю он. — Чем бы ты ни решил заняться.

Дин уже приготовился захлопнуть дверцу и завести мотор, когда Вессон снова наклонился и заглянул в окно.

— Не хочешь зайти ко мне? — он теребил пальцами лямку сумки, кусал губы и выглядел донельзя забавным. — Отпраздновать?

— Что? — усмехнулся Дин. — Счастливое увольнение?

— Можно и так, — пожал плечами Сэм. — Или то, что вчера всё получилось.

Дин собирался отказаться — он точно не хотел подниматься в это обваливающееся здание, давиться дешёвой едой и обходить скользкие темы, — но Вессон снова поднял взгляд и тихо сказал:

— Я уезжаю из города завтра. Не хочется проводить последний вечер в одиночестве.

Дин хотел сказать — мол, позови кого-нибудь, в первый раз, что ли, — но прикусил язык. Он вовремя вспомнил, как они с Вессоном обсуждали мутные воспоминания и отсутствие знакомых в этом городе. И если первое было полной чушью, то второе…

Может, действительно стоило проводить парня.

— Ладно, — Дин вышел из машины и включил сигнализацию. Он надеялся, что его бездельницу не угонят, пока он будет прохлаждаться наверху. — Но недолго. Это ты у нас вольная пташка, а мне завтра в офис.

— Тебе тоже никто не мешает, — пробормотал Вессон себе под нос, но Дин не успел среагировать: его уже тащили по ступенькам вверх. — Обещаю, недолго.

***

Дин перестал называть его «Вессоном» в мыслях на исходе первого часа — какой смысл держать вымышленные границы, когда сидишь на диване, поджав под себя босые ноги, в позаимствованных пижамных штанах, и медленно цедишь дрянное тёплое пиво?

В квартире Сэма действительно оказалось тесно и холодно, но Дин всё равно чувствовал себя здесь комфортнее, чем в своём доме в огромных пустых комнатах. У Сэма тоже не было милых безделушек на полочках и фотографий на стенах, его квартира тоже казалась необжитой, как будто оттуда уходили рано утром и возвращались поздно вечером, не обращая внимания на детали, но она всё равно была привычнее. На выпирающих пружинах старого скрипящего дивана получалось расслабиться лучше, чем в кожаном массажном кресле.

Дин и расслабился — когда Сэм притащил из кухни разогретые в микроволновке буррито с острым соусом и пару бутылок «Короны».

— Забыл в холодильник поставить, — извиняющимся тоном сказал он. — Так что только так.

Дин пожал плечами и взял протянутую бутылку, пока Сэм включил телевизор и щёлкнул на какой-то спортивный канал. Игра шла явно в повторе, но Дину всё равно всегда было плевать на всех, кроме «Рэд Сокс», так что он покачивал пиво в руке, вгрызался в мягкие лепёшки, стирал пальцами соус с уголков губ и слушал, как Сэм пересказывает сплетни, услышанные внизу, в техподдержке, где за стенами тонких кабинок ничего и никогда нельзя сохранить в тайне.

Он сам не заметил, как его разморило: за первой бутылкой «Короны» пришла вторая, а потом они с Сэмом на пару приговорили упаковку из шести, и Сэм притащил наполовину пустую бутылку дешёвого виски, и Дин поймал себя на том, что у него закрываются глаза – начинал сказываться недосып последних дней и выброс адреналина.

Он собирался подняться с дивана и добраться до своей машины, а лучше вызвать такси, потому что ему явно не следовало садиться за руль в таком состоянии, но не было сил даже дотянуться до стола и поставить выскальзывающую из руки пустую бутылку. Игра закончилась, и Дин ни за что не смог бы сказать, кто выиграл. Её сменила какая-то заунывная драма, Сэм забрал тарелки и вышел на кухню, кажется, он собирался принести ещё пива, и Дин пообещал себе, что прикроет глаза только на секунду.

Он проснулся от собственного хриплого вскрика — вскинулся на диване, тяжело дыша и глядя в темноту комнаты широко открытыми глазами.

— Ты в порядке? — Сэм появился на пороге кухни, глядя на него внимательным и на удивление трезвым взглядом.

Дин молча встал с дивана и, пошатываясь, подошёл к нему, притянул к себе и положил руку ему на спину, ощупывая целую рубашку, под которой бугрились здоровые мышцы.

Сэм Вессон, который лежал на животе на сиденье старой машины, расплывшееся красное пятно крови на его спине, закрытые глаза и испачканные в грязи джинсы — всё это было дурным сном. Просто сном, не имеющим никакого отношения к реальности.

Он глубоко вздохнул.

— Да, — Дин провёл руками по слипшимся от пота волосам. Во рту стоял противный кислый привкус, в голове было мутно, его подташнивало, и он не мог сказать, было это от выпитого пива или от сна. — Меня сморило, приснилась всякая ерунда…

Он не заметил, как Сэм мягко оттеснил его к дивану, и автоматически сел на прежнее место. Пружины тонко скрипнули.

— Мне тоже снится, — тихо сказал Сэм, опускаясь на диван рядом с ним. — Всякая херня, знаешь. Вампиры, оборотни, призраки. Я даже не знаю, кто ещё. И я просыпаюсь посреди ночи, включаю везде свет, потому что становится чертовски жутко. Выпиваю литр кофе ещё до того, как начинается рассвет.

Дин потянулся, поднял с пола бутылку с пивом и одним глотком выпил оставшиеся на дне капли. Кислый привкус во рту только усилился, к нему добавилось неприятное тянущее ощущение в животе.

— А иногда, — продолжил Сэм, — мне снишься ты. И ты подыхаешь всё время, знаешь, сволочь такая. И я ору ещё до того, как проснусь, на меня соседи жалуются, ты даже не представляешь. А тут ты со своей рожей в этом чёртовом лифте…

— Почему? — тихо спросил Дин. Растянутая пружина неприятно упиралась ему в поясницу, но двигаться было некуда — он был зажат между Сэмом и боковой подушкой так, что с трудом получалось дышать.

— Так громко же, — посмотрел на него как на ненормального Сэм. — Или почему ты подыхаешь? Не знаю, Смит. Иногда на тебя падает шкаф, иногда тебя бьёт током… обычно тебя разрывают на куски.

Сэм сделал дрожащий вдох и фыркнул как щенок, когда упавшая на лоб чёлка пощекотала кожу.

Дин протянул руку и аккуратно отвёл его волосы в сторону.

— Нет, придурок. Почему ты орёшь?

Сэм посмотрел на него и засмеялся — громко и нервно, так, что в уголках глаз выступили слёзы.

— А сам-то, Смит? — выдавил сквозь смех он. — А сам-то ты чего орал?

Дин только сейчас понял, что рука Сэма всё ещё лежит на его плече, и тот вцепился в ткань его рубашки мёртвой хваткой, так, что даже в неровном электрическом свете было видно, как побелели костяшки его пальцев.

Он невольно задумался, когда Сэм в последний раз нормально спал — если сам Дин просыпался по ночам с тех про, как в «Сандовер Бридж» появился первый труп, и уже валился с ног от усталости, а Сэму снились кошмары уже… сколько? Три недели? Больше?

Сэм всё ещё смеялся, вздрагивая всем телом, и слёз в его глазах становилось всё больше. Дин собирался от души хлопнуть его по покрасневшим щекам, вытащить на поверхность из этой ямы, в которую тот проваливался всё глубже с каждой секундой, но вместо этого притянул его за волосы одной рукой и поцеловал, крепко и жёстко, прикусывая нижнюю губу.

Он сам не понимал, что за херню творил, какого чёрта на него нашло, но они совпадали. Совпадали, когда разрезали пополам призрака чокнутого старикашки железом, совпадали сейчас, когда Сэм сжал рукой его шею так, что там точно останутся синяки, и целовал его в ответ, одновременно пытаясь что-то говорить.

Дин почему-то знал, что нужно делать — как именно потянуть мягкие волосы, чтобы у Сэма сбилось дыхание, как провести ногтями по его шее, чтобы поцелуи стали ещё злее, как расстёгивать чужую ширинку, чтобы стащить брюки до колен.

Как сжимать в ладони чужой, налитый кровью член, чтобы Сэм начал кусать губы, как проводить большим пальцем под головкой, чтобы он подбрасывал бёдра вверх, как размазывать каплю смазки по всей длине и ускорять движения, чтобы у Сэма из горла вырывались эти тихие звуки, которые он старался сдержать.

Откуда-то помнил оставшийся на его пальцах терпкий и горьковатый вкус спермы.

Сэм с рыком выскользнул из его хватки и поменял их местами — Дин снова оказался втиснутым в диван, пружина упиралась ему в копчик, и он только мог беспомощно смотреть, как Сэм опускается на колени на потёртый ковёр, рывком снимает с него пижамные штаны и вытаскивает полутвёрдый член.

Пьяное возбуждение лениво свернулось внизу живота, и Дин невольно вскинул бёдра и слепо потянул руки к волосам Сэма, когда тот втянул головку в горячий и влажный рот.

— Придурок, что же ты сразу не сказал, — лихорадочно шептал Сэм: его явно вело после выпитого и после оргазма, он всё время порывался что-то сказать, отрываясь от Дина, проводил языком по головке и бормотал что-то о «думал, совсем уже идиот» и «это же надо было так долго воду мутить», пока Дину это не надоело.

— Заткнись, — мягко сказал он, снова потянув Сэма за волосы. Тот прикрыл глаза, бессознательно облизывая губы, и Дин с тихим рыком притянул его ближе, пока Сэм не понял, что от него требуется, и не открыл рот, берясь за дело уже по-настоящему. — Сучка, — тихо и почти восхищённо протянул Дин, когда Сэм принял его почти до конца.

Когда Сэм поднял взгляд, его глаза слезились, он почти задыхался, но сжимал губы крепче и проводил языком под головкой, и Дин не сдержал похвалы:

— Вот так, молодец, Сэмми. Вот так.

Сэм принялся сосать ещё быстрее, обхватив рукой основание члена и надрачивая его в такт движениям. Дин не продержался долго — алкоголь и так немного притупил его реакции, но у него так давно никого не было, а Сэм сжимал его бедро крепкой рукой, оставляя синяки от длинных пальцев, и смотрел на него, не отводя тёмного, пьянящего взгляда, и Дин не выдержал: вскинул бёдра в последний раз, прихватив Сэма за волосы так, что тот зашипел от боли, и выплеснулся ему в рот, ещё раз протянув тихое отчаянное «Сэмми».

Его хватило только на то, чтобы помочь Сэму добраться до дивана. Они навалились на спинку вдвоём, и та поддалась, откинувшись назад и выбив воздух из лёгких Дина, который приземлился на спину. Сэм рядом с ним тихо засмеялся, и Дин подвинулся ближе, коснулся его волос всё ещё перепачканной в сперме рукой и провалился в сон, успев подумать, что ещё успеет со всем разобраться. Завтра.

***

Когда он проснулся, за окном было почти темно. Во сне Сэм перевернулся и развалился на животе, распластавшись по дивану морской звездой, свесив ноги на пол и касаясь Дина пальцами правой руки.

Дин снова прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к организму. Голова почти не болела — хотя и неудивительно, они вчера выпили не так и много, — кожа чесалась от пота и присохшей спермы, но с этим можно было смириться, а вот с ноющей болью в спине было сложнее.

Дин постарался как можно тише отодвинуться от Сэма и встать с дивана. Сэм поморщился, когда скрипнули пружины, но не проснулся, и Дин облегчённо вздохнул. Он прошёл на кухню, нашёл аптечку и глотнул две таблетки тайленола, запив стаканом ледяной воды из холодильника. Стало легче.

Дин приоткрыл окно, впуская в квартиру холодный воздух, и глубоко вдохнул. Почему-то отстранённо хотелось курить, но он не держал в руках сигарету даже во времена своей бурной молодости в Стэнфорде. Во всяком случае, ему так казалось. Он слабо помнил свои студенческие годы.

Откровенно говоря, он почти не помнил собственную жизнь, как будто не проживал её сам, а смотрел картинки на старом маленьком телевизоре, стоявшем в углу спальни в доме престарелых.

Город за окном просыпался, и Дин наблюдал за тем, как всё больше людей появлялось на улице. Время подходило к половине восьмого — ему следовало бы направляться в офис. Надо было заехать домой, взять сменную одежду и принять душ, сделать себе завтрак, заправить машину и ехать в «Сандовер». Дин вздохнул и прислонил лоб к холодному оконному стеклу. В голове было пусто: стоило подумать о работе, как исчезали все мысли, Дин не мог вспомнить ни одной запланированной на сегодня задачи, цифры беспорядочно всплывали в памяти и не говорили ему ровным счётом ни о чём, как будто проведённые в лекционных залах Калифорнии годы были странным сном.

Ему становилось тошно от одной мысли о том, что придётся влезать в тесный костюм и возвращаться в офис, снова просиживая часы за компьютером.

В ванной Дин открывал дверцы шкафчиков, пока не нашёл нераспакованную зубную щётку. Он тщательно почистил зубы, глядя в зеркало на свои покрасневшие глаза и неровную щетину, умылся и нашёл расчёску. Хотелось залезть в душ, но Дин не рискнул.

Он не хотел будить Сэма. Сэма, который смотрел на него вчера шальными раскосыми глазами, который ночью висел в его руках безвольной куклой с кровавой дырой в спине, который сидел на пассажирском сиденье какой-то старой машины, который стрелял в подбирающихся к ним призраков и заказывал салаты на грязных заправках вдоль шоссе.

Дин ещё раз плеснул в лицо холодной водой и вышел из ванной.

Он нашёл свой телефон в прихожей, в небрежно оставленном у входа портфеле, пролистал адресную книгу и набрал номер своей сестры.

Джо не ответила. Вместо этого в трубке послышался глубокий мужской голос, поприветствовавший его в тату-салоне «Три звезды».

Дин нажал на красную трубку.

Почему-то он так и думал.

Телефон его родителей просто не отвечал.

Дин вздохнул и отложил мобильный в сторону. Ему показалось, что за его спиной раздались какие-то звуки, как будто кто-то расправил крылья, его затылок даже обдало ветром, но когда он резко развернулся, в кухне никого не было, только разлетелась стопка счетов, небрежно сваленная Сэмом на кухонную стойку.

— Чертовщина какая-то, — пробормотал Дин, потирая лицо ладонью.

Ну да, чертовщина. Призраки, странные совпадающие сны и иллюзорные крылья. Дину почему-то казалось, что это только начало.

Он включил старенький кофейник, открыл холодильник в поисках молока и снова взял в руки мобильный. Пора было принимать решения.

***

— Я думал, ты уже уехал, — тихо сказал Сэм, когда Дин приканчивал вторую порцию хлопьев и допивал третью порцию кофе. Часы показывали половину девятого.

— Я взял отпуск в «Сандовере», — вместо ответа пожал плечами Дин и протянул ему чашку с горячим кофе. — Подумал, надо проветриться.

Сэм удивлённо приподнял брови.

Он снова выглядел щенком-переростком, мелким, потерявшимся и немного смешным. Дин видел, как ему хотелось спросить ещё что-то, но Сэм молчал, уткнувшись в свой кофе, и беззвучно шевелил губами.

Его волосы слиплись от пота и, наверное, остатков спермы, под глазами залегли синяки, а на щеке остался след от диванной подушки.

Дин невольно улыбнулся.

— Говоришь, ты переехал сюда три недели назад? — спросил он, допивая последние капли.

Сэм молча кивнул.

— Я подумал, стоит проехаться по твоему бывшему адресу, — Дин встал из-за стола и с наслаждением потянулся, чувствуя, как из спины уходят остатки ноющей боли. — Узнать, что это за Мэдисон и ветеринарная клиника.

По лицу Сэма начинала расползаться пока ещё робкая улыбка, и Дин поднял брови, ожидая ответа.

— Ты как, Сэмми?

— Я в деле, — кивнул тот, оставляя свою чашку. — Только, знаешь… твоя машина… как бы так сказать...

Дин засмеялся, запрокинув голову, громко и открыто. Он не помнил, когда смеялся так в последний раз.

— Возьмём напрокат, — хлопнул он Сэма по плечу. — С солью и железом проблем не будет, а у меня, кажется, где-то есть разрешение на оружие.

— Пойдёт, — Сэм улыбнулся до ямочек на щеках. — Думаешь, сможем открыть своё дело? Ну, знаешь, спасать людей, истреблять нечисть.

Дин сделал вид, что задумался.

— «Смит энд Вессон», — сказал он наконец. — А что, неплохо звучит.

Совсем неплохо.


End file.
